I Remember You
by BrokenAngel2
Summary: Nostalgia washes over Shane and he misses his old sidekick (SH/MH) Based on the song "I Remember You" by the Ataris


~Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
  
And when you needed me I came through~  
Dear Molly,  
  
I woke up at the crack of dawn this morning, and the rain was hitting the windowpane like tiny stones, the wind howling angrily. Ya know what the funniest thing was? It made me think about you, and the past. I almost heard you calling out from down the hall, your voice thick with tears, sobbing out my name. And I started to go to see if you were there, like I always did. No matter what the problem was, if you were sad, I would come to you, no matter what. No matter how much it hurt to hear you say some of the stuff you did. Because nothing hurt like seeing you in so much pain.  
~I paint a picture of the days gone by  
  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
  
So that I knew you were there for me  
  
Time after time you were there for me~  
  
I have the photographs that Matt took on the Asian tour, the ones where you're playing around with me in the park, our capes both flying in the wind, nothing stopping us. I can still remember every detail of our relationship, every kiss, every conversation.  
  
Those were the good days. Back when we were completely in love, blind to all the problems in the world, and you were all that mattered to me. Of course, I was blind back then. I'd been burnt, so I wasn't sure love really existed, until you. You opened my eyes, made me see that there was love out there, and that I could find it in you. Back then, my favorite thing to do was stare in your amazing blue-green eyes. You always stared right back, making me feel like I was the only person on earth, and like you would always be there for me. and you were. When I lost faith, you found it for me, everytime.  
~Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you~  
The nostalgia hurts, but at the same time, I love relishing in the sweet memories. I love thinking about how we walked hand in hand through the fields at your family's home in Alabama, drinking sweet lemonade on your mama's porch, when I asked your father permission to ask you to marry me. And I remember going to the beaches of the Bahamas, and writing our initials, along with "True Love Forever" in the sand before splashing each other in the ocean. And then of course the way you always smelled of freesia bodyspray and wintergreen gum. No, don't act so surprised, of course I remember. I remember every little thing about you. I remember how you didn't like to sleep and that it didn't affect the way you had a ton of energy and plenty to spare during the day. I recall how you left, and the fact that we haven't had a civil conversation since then. And how I want to talk to you. Not to hear you say sorry, as some would expect, but to hear you say that you remember it all too. That's all I want.  
~We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
  
Wished ever after would be like this  
  
You said I love you babe, without a sound I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss~  
I remember that July we were together, how we always, no matter what city we happened to be in, we always rented a convertible, because of the way the wind blew back your long blonde curls, and the way the sun kissed our skin. We would drive to a park after every show and then just make out under the streetlight, moonlight pouring in through the windshield. We wanted the feelings to last forever, and we were going to try to make them. We were engaged, our sights set on the perfect marriage, happily-ever- after. Back then, you could let you know how much you loved me without saying a word because I just knew. And I, I would've gave my life for a kiss from you. I would live for that beautiful grin, and dye for that sweet kiss.  
~We've had our share of hard times  
  
But that's the price we paid  
  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
  
I swear you'll never be lonely~  
  
I know our relationship wasn't close to perfect, but it was great. Our problems were just a small price to pay for all our happiness. We made promises galore, vowing forever, no matter what came. And although we're over now, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you.  
  
~Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
Washed away a dream of you  
  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
  
Oh my darling, I love you~  
  
You wanna know the real reason I woke so early? Because I was dreaming of you. I saw you walking down an aisle, into Chris Nowinski's arms. You were dressed to kill in a beautiful white gown, and you said I do. Then the rain woke me up so I let it distract me. I know I'm being ridiculous, I know that no man will ever truly win your heart, you'll always be mine in a way. Because I'll keep dreaming and no one can take my dreams. Because I'll keep believing and faith is everything. And I love you. I always will.  
  
Love,  
  
Shane  
A/N: Hey everyone! Wow it's been awhile. This is just a quick type up, but I like it. Can ya tell I want Shane and Molly back together? The song is called "I Remember You" by the Ataris and belongs to Kris Roe 'n company. 


End file.
